The present disclosure relates to a pen-type input apparatus and a display-input system; for example, relates to a pen-type input apparatus for inputting to a display apparatus such as a tablet and the like that has a touch panel, and to a display-input system that includes this kind of display apparatus and pen-type input apparatus.
As a method for inputting characters and illustrations to a display apparatus such as an electronic tablet (hereafter, referred to as simply a “tablet”) and the like, there is technology that uses a pen for electronic equipment (hereafter, referred to simply as a “touch pen”) as a pen-type input apparatus. In the input by a touch pen, technology is used that performs input after a font and font size are selected on a character-type-selection screen that is displayed on the tablet.
Technology is also proposed in which the color and thickness of character input is changed by operation using a physical portion (switch button) of the touch pen. In this typical technology, by bringing the touch pen in contact with the touch panel that is provided on the display apparatus, the pen tip is physically recognized and the line thickness is switched.